Love has a weird way of presenting itself
by thehogwartsgleechick
Summary: for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's The Kidnapped Challenge, Draco/OC, M for language, Draco kiddnapps one of Harry's friends to get information, but the universe has something else in mind.


**A/N: This is for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's The Kidnapped Challenge**

**Draco POV**

Sixth year, I was a Death Eater. And, somehow, I had to get information from Potter or one of his friends. But how the hell was I supposed to do that? They wouldn't willing go into a private place and talk to me. Potter, Weasly, Granger, and Lyria all hate me. Oh, Lyria is one of Potter's friends. Her full name is Avril Lyria. A… different name, yeah, but she's a… different girl. Maybe I would ask her, she didn't have as strong a grudge against me as the others.

But before I could think about that, I headed down to the Room of Requirement to mend the Vanishing Cabinet. The Dark Lord had given me a vile task. I almost couldn't do it. but if I didn't, he would kill me. So, basically, I had no choice. I walked over to the Vanishing Cabinet, placing the apple inside. There was talking outside. It was Weasly and Lyria.

"Ron you are _SO_ insensitive to her!" she shouted

"She's the one who tried to attack me with birds!" he shouted back, looks like Weasly's got some Granger Danger. I walked closer to the door, opening it ever so slightly so I could hear better. She pushed his against the wall

"Well she wouldn't have had to do that if you hadn't gone to snog your girlfriend in front of her. And besides, that's _not_ what I'm talking about!" She grabbed her wand and pointed it at him, "I'll do it Ron, and you know I will."

He ran off before the girl could attack. She stood in front of the door, all alone with her thoughts. Then I realized, she was alone. If I was going to take her, it would have to be now. I opened the door wider and grabbed her by her shoulders. She turned and her eyes went wide. Her hair went from it's usual black with orange streaks to white streaks. By the way she's a Metamorphmagus, if I forgot to mention that. She stared to scream, but I pulled her closer and covered her mouth. She bit my hand so I pushed her in, and closed the door.

I turned and she wasn't there. She hadn't left the room. I walked around the room, trying to find her. But she was good at hiding. She had experience. In her second year, she snuck into the Chamber of Secrets with Potter and Weasly. They didn't notice as fast as they'd probably care to admit. That is actually pretty funny, it's different because with me, in the Room of Requirement, there were many things she could hide in. But in the chamber, with two of her best friends, she was out in the open. Something fell with a crash, I turned and saw a shattered mirror on the floor. Lyria screamed behind me and tackled me to the ground

"What the hell Lyria?" I shouted trying to pin her down

"I should as you the same question _Malfoy_, why did you kidnap me?" she said flipping me over and trying to pin _me_ down

"Why are you attacking me?" I said no longer resisting

"Hm, I wonder why. You know, maybe I shouldn't since you're so _sensitive_." She said standing up and walking away

"What do you mean?" I asked standing up and taking my Slytherin robe off, so that if she attacked me again it wouldn't rip.

"Two days ago, after Katie came back, you ran." My heart dropped into my stomach, oh god was she there? "Well, I ran ahead of Harry, figuring he would be obvious and make a mess of things, unlike me. I… like to stay hidden." She said looking away, her hair turning raven black, no streaks

"As if I didn't noticed." I laughed, her hair turned as red as her face

"So you notice things about me?" she said raising an eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips, still clearly embarrassed by her hair and face color, she laughed as my faced felt hot, "Oh if you thought that was embarrassing, you're about to die. Anyway, so where was I… oh yeah! So you ran off to the bathroom, I stayed outside and listened for a bit. But then I…" her voice trailed off

"But then what?" I asked walking closer to her

"But then, I… I kind of heard you crying. So… I went inside. No one noticed though, ignoring the fact that you were the only one there. And, sure enough, Harry comes and ruins everything."

"You were there for that?" she nodded, "Shit." I turned and paced around the room, running my hands through my hair

"Draco wait, its fine!" she said coming after me

"No, it's not, you don't know what's going on." I said trying not to cry, thinking about what I was assigned to do.

"What you mean Harry hitting you, oh don't worry, I know what _that_ feels like." She laughed

"No I- wait what do you mean?" I stopped

"Oh… I shouldn't have said that." She started to walk around the room, her hair went back to black

"Lyria, tell me." I said going after her, I expected her to hide, but every time I went past an object, she was still there

"No Malfoy, pretend I didn't say anything." She said going faster, but I'm much faster than she is

"Avril," I grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She looked up at me with her big green eyes. She tried to shake me off, but I held tighter, "Tell me what happened."

"Alright, fine." She said slipping out of my grasp. She took her robe off and laid it on a couch near by and sat down, "Before you got hit my that spell, Sectumsempra, I got hit."

"Where?" I demanded her to tell me, she looked a bit surprised and so was I. Why was I so concerned, was I falling in love with this girl? The neck of her shirt started to fall. Her neck was covered with a bloody bandage. My heart stopped when I saw it. I tried to not feel like that, telling myself that I _didn't_ love her. But, I knew the minute I saw the mark that poked out from the bandage that I did.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" I asked taking her hand and sitting next to her

"Yeah, I… I, um… I…" she started at me in silence, her eyes were wide as she started at me.

And then, well… I kissed her. If twenty minutes earlier someone told me I was going to be kissing Avril, I would have either called them an asshole or laughed… or both. It felt like I waited for her reaction for way too long. But, in reality, she kissed me back in under a minute. She moved in closer to me, I took that as an invitation. I slipped my hand to her neck, her hair turned red, not ginger, fire red. Her hands slid up to my chest and she pushed me down lightly.

"You do realize I'm not keeping you here anymore?" I said pulling away

"Hm?" she said kissing me again, "Oh, I really don't care." She started kissing me again

"What I meant by that is, is that we _can_ go somewhere else." She raised an eyebrow

"Alright, where did you have in mind."

() () () ()

**A/N: I bet that will come out really weird**

"Ron I don't see why you're making a big deal out of this. It's not like _we_ ever dated or eve came _close_!" Avril shouted, still holding my arm

"I agree with Ron, really Avril, out of _all_ the guys here, you pick _him_?" Potter said

"Thanks." I muttered, he glarred at me

"Alright, I didn't know about… _this_, and I didn't hope he was you first choice, but I personally think that she should be able to date whoever she wants." Granger said to the boys, "Avril is a smart girl and if she thinks that he's a good choice, then…" she had an annoyed look, "so do I." I snickered

"Hermione!" Weasly snapped, "Are we even talking about the same person?"

"Yes Ron, he's _right_ there!" even I knew that this fight between them wasn't just about me and Avril

"… I'm taking Hermione's side." Potter said, Weasly glarred at him

"Are you kidding me?" he asked

"Well she makes a valid point; after all we're not the ones dating him."

"Thank god." Weasly muttered

"Thanks." I said again. Potter walked up in my face

"But I swear, if you hurt her, I think we can all agree that the living shit will be beaten out of you." I looked at the other two, Weasly nodded and Granger looked away avoiding Avril's eyes

"I don't agree." She said holding on tighter to me

"Well duh, not right now." Potter said walking back

"Let's go." I said trying not to laugh, she smiled and we walked away

"Bye you two." Granger said jokingly, Avril looked behind us and glarred, still smiling

"So… anyway, where are we going?" she asked, her hair was still red. Not as bright though

"It's a surprise." She laughed

"Please tell me ." she begged

"No." I smiled at her, she frowned trying to figure it out

We walked to my favorite spot, it was the lake hidden in the forest. I heard that's where Potter and Sirius Black got attacked by Dementors. I liked it because the moonlight bounced off the water and glowed on people's faces. She would look beautiful there. And, as usual when it came to her, I was right.

"Oh my god…" she said breathlessly

"What? You didn't think I could be romantic?" I asked smiling because the was probably true for most people

"Um… would I sound mean if I said yes?" she said shyly, I laughed

"No, and I get that kind of stuff a lot."

We sat down at the edge of the water. The light reflected into her eyes, making them look like the water itself. I never really thought she was pale, but she looked that way then. I daresay she possibly looked a bit paler than me. I didn't notice her hair had turned blonde, when I asked her she just shrugged, as if not wanting to say. Then her cheeks turned red, but other than that she was a blank slate.

"Avril. I think I should tell you something important." I said looking forward, felling my stomach tie in a knot.

"…What?" she asked skeptically

"Well… I feel really mean saying that before today I never noticed you in _that_ _way_, but now… I'm-uh- I'm falling in love with you…" I couldn't look at her, worried that she didn't feel the same way and she was faking the entire time.

She cleared her throat and I could see, from out of the corner of my eye, her hair turned bright red again, and so did her face. I smiled, even though I was terrified of the next words that would come out of her mouth. I felt her hand on my arm and couldn't help but look at her. The second I turned my head towards her, she tackled me to the ground and kissed me. I meant to pull away and ask her if that meant that she loved me too, but I didn't. I felt her hands undo that first two buttons on my shirt. Before things went too far, I pulled away.

"So… does that mean that you love me back?" I asked smiling and raising an eyebrow, she laughed

"Are you kidding, of coarse I fucking love you!"

"Alright good, I was starting to get embarrassed."

"Don't be."


End file.
